Hunt for Me
by GreenDrkness
Summary: Covina Potter twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Musical Tamer died in the final battle along with her boyfriend so fate decides to give her a new life with a new twin and her Familiars as Raven Vivi Wolfe. There she becomes a Hunter and meets her Soulmate but just who did her he reincarnate into and how does she deal with it. Rated T for some future cursing
1. How I Died

Hey this is the first time I have posted a really serious story as my last one was an epic failure I hope this one will be better liked. Just telling you I don't have a beta volunteer at your own risk but would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I am only doing this once as it hurts to know I don't own these magnificent pieces of work. I do not own any characters from Harry Potter or HunterXHunter.

Chapter 1: Death of a Tamer

You know war isn't a pretty thing I should know. Here I am bleeding out, a large slash across my body hitting my vitals with no way to heal quick enough for me to live, at the Final Battle which decides whether or not my side of the war wins or the other does. I chuckled a bit before it hurt. My whole life and my twin brother's as well was all dictated and manipulated all for this moment.

I know ever since I was eleven I would not live past my current age of 17. I felt time slow as I looked at carnage around me. My brother who I thought dead was alive and fighting the man who ruined our lives as well as many others. I knew that they would fight as they were the two leaders of the War the two Super Powers that decided who would win. I looked around further, sadness welled inside me as I recognized many of the bodies, my Familiar, loved ones, Death Eaters and various bodies of creatures that involved themselves in the Battle.

Grimoire, a Battle Wolf, my first Familiar whom came to me as a baby when my parents let my twin's godfather babysit me her left me alone and Grimoire came to me and my brother though Grimoire bonded to me just as my brother's godfather came out. Even when my parents died he followed me though it took a few days as the man who took my brother and I to my _relatives_ (and I say that lightly) who freaked out at the Battle Wolf and let me and my brother have their spare room albeit a bit small was indefinitely better than the original cupboard. He protected us twins from many of our _relative_'s abuses. I named him Grimoire but I also called him Grim for short as he was my first Familiar and basically he was my spell book as he was the one with the better memory and my dueling partner.

Aria, a Shadow-Fire Phoenix, my second familiar came to me as an egg given to me by my Headmaster's Familiar. My twin and I each got one though my brother got a Water-Wind (which arguably makes Ice and Snow) Phoenix. Both were twins as well and Phoenixes need powerful bonders to hatch along with a condition and theirs were that the Bonders had to be twins as well. Harry named his ⬛Katone and both of them help us out of rough spots like when the dementors tried to do us in. She was also the one who taught me how to play instruments and sing to use my magic when my magic needed to be soothed especially my violin.

Lucy, a Basilisk, came to me in my second year when a pompous boy summoned her during a dueling club to scare my brother but my brother had spoke to the snake in Parseltougue to draw her away from me but I felt a connection and we bonded thus I was also accused of being the heir of Slytherin like my brother was because of he spoke the language of the snakes.

Loki, a Water Jaguar, he became my fourth and final Familiar and unlike the others who found me I found him. I still felt incomplete like a part of me was missing even if it got better as I bonded with my Familiars. I was in the Great Hall when the feeling got worse so I focused on it and suddenly I was teleported to the edge of a lake. I found a very large jaguar so obviously I somewhat freaked out though not as much as I always had a love for animals. I noticed that the big cat was hurt so I walked carefully closer and I knew it was a magical creature as I say the muscled fish like tail. The jaguar looked into my eyes and spoke to me asking to take her child away as she sensed that I was to be his Tamer then she died. I picked up the young cub in my cloak just as Aria had appeared to take me away from the majestic lake back to my school. Everyone crowded around me asking me where I went but I held the cub and finally touched him and I bonded to him as I was enveloped in a bright light that everyone knew was the light of a Familiar bond I named Loki because I knew he was going to be trouble when he grew older.

I felt the burn of tears as all of them died and I didn't even know that Aria could even die I was even waiting for her to burst into flames and seeing the ashes and newborn bird that showed the sign of the rebirth, but that never happened.

Then my eyes landed on the body near a large group of Death Eaters, werewolves, vampires, giants, and trolls. One I was very familiar with red hair, a face I knew was full of freckles and blue eyes I knew would never open again. My Clown, my devil, my boyfriend, my lover but most importantly my George. Tears fell down my face as I crawled towards his body and kissed him before I held his hand and laid back down my violin and my bow-wand. I heard cheering and knew that my twin brother won his fight against our parent's murderer so I smiled and closed my eyes knowing that it would be the last time they opened ever again but at least I would be with my George.

* * *

"We won!" A boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes yelled. The crowd of people surrounded him congratulating him cheering for him and the fact that they were finally free of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The boy looked around for a certain person he wanted to see most so he asked the red headed girl who was hugging him if she saw the person he was looking for but she answered no. Then all the sudden the group of people heard a scream of grief.

"Nooooooo wake up you can't be dead," a red haired boy brother to the red haired girl next to him yelled in his grief. He knelt next to a body identical to his but the raven haired boy wasn't looking at that no he was looking at the body next to the other. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he recognized the body very well as it was the body of his twin the person who has been in his life since the beginning. He ran towards the body and knelt next to the other pair of twins with one dead.

He just knelt there unresponsive to the rest of the world just like the other living twin as the rest of the crowd just stood there many crying some in shock that the sibling of the champion someone so powerful died. Two grieving girls went to comfort their lovers the red haired girl from earlier and a somewhat bushy haired girl cried into the raven and red head respectively. The bushy haired girl then stood up and pointed her wand to her throat and muttered a spell.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I have a few words to say," She saw the crowd look at her tears in her eyes, "I want us to remember all those that died even those that were not on our side for they made us stronger. Remember those we loved who f-fell and let us remember these two who died long before their time that contributed largely to this war, the twin of Fred Weasley who was known to use cards as weapons, George Weasley the Clown Devil and the twin of Harry Potter the champion of this war who was known to have Four Familiars Grimoire, Aria, Lucy, and Loki who also fell use instruments as her focus for magic and favored the violin and its bow which doubled as a whip and sword-saw

Covina Potter

The Musical Tamer

⬛Katone-Japanese for Harp sound


	2. Rebirth and New Friends

This probably the only update you will get in less than a week because this story has got me typing and just warning you guys that I am going to make up the ages for the siblings and the order in which Alluka and Kalluto were born as they weren't really specified in the manga. But seriously is Alluka older or is Kalluto?

Illumi Eldest-eleven

Milluki 2nd -ten

Killua 3rd –six

Alluka 4th -five

Kalluto 5th -four

* * *

Chapter 2:Rebirth and New Friends

Darkness that's what I woke to, drifting away in the vast emptiness. I knew I could move but my body forgot how."Where am I? Am I in Hell?"

_No child you are not._

"If I'm not in Hell where am I?"

_You are in the In-Between where it is decided where you will go. You died too young so as one of Fate's champions you will be reborn again but not in your original world but another world._

"But what of my Familiars what about George?"

_Don't worry your soul-mate has been sent ahead with his twin and your Familiars as well._

"Fred died too!"

_Yes but long after the war, you see twin souls are tricky as they must always be born with another twin soul._

"So I get to see Harry?"

_No you see I need to send you now and cannot wait for your twin to die so I compensated with another twin soul that didn't mind waiting for your brother's soul to be its twin soul as I needed the soul to be one you were familiar with you._

"Who is it?"

_A soul you know as Hermione Granger._

"Hermione had a twin?"

_Yes though she didn't know it as her twin died a few days after they were born and Hermione has agreed to postpone her rebirth with her twin to be your temporary twin soul. No more questions you are meeting up with your temporary twin soul in less than a minute._

"Wait one more question will I remember my previous life and will I still have my magic?"

_You will remember but not all at once you will receive them through dreams and finish getting them at around ten and no you will not have magic but an ability similar to the one you used. Goodbye._

With that the soul was shoved into another space where it found another soul that was very familiar. "Hermione?" I tentatively asked

"Vivi?" The soul said back and that broke the ice and so Hermione began telling me about the other side after the soul passed. Hermione told me that Fred and Harry never got over our deaths and named their children after us. She and Fred married but died when a runaway troll was about to kill their children who were already in their teens. Fred threw a Portkey at them before she and Fred were crushed. They talked and talked until it was time for us to be born.

"Who do you think will be born first?" Hermione questioned.

"Probably you as you usually was always the mature one."

"Who knows maybe you will?" Hermione then started disappearing.

"Guess I am going out first," I felt her smiling at me.

"See you on the flipped side Mia," I said and she was gone I felt lonely but not for long as I started to disappear and I felt my memories sealing leaving my mind that of a babe's.

The first thing I heard was the welcoming words of welcome.

"Welcome to the world Raven Vivian Wolfe 2nd daughter of Liam and Rain Wolfe sister of Lacrimia Libra Wolfe." And she smiled

(I was going to cut it off here but decided it was too short so be HAPPY ^_^)

* * *

"Catch me if you can Vivi," A girl with long black hair and sapphire eyes yelled as she ran through a forest filled area.

"Boo" A girl nearly identical to the first but with emerald eyes popped out of a tree and scared her twin sister. The first girl squeaked as her sister laughed when she flipped down.

"Mia your face was really funny I sooo scared you," Vivi said through laughs and gasps for air so Mia hit her sister.

"That wasn't funny," Mia pouted.

"Girls time to get in, it's getting dark," their mother called.

"Yes Mama," the girls said but then they began shoving each other like any other pair of siblings would. Shoving then turned to pushing which almost turned into fighting if not for their mother.

"Lacrimia Libra Wolfe, Raven Vivian Wolfe when I look out the window I better not see my two young seven year old daughters fighting but walking in the house or I will postpone you seeing the visitors and giving away some of the pups." The two immediately stopped and did as their mother asked/threatened them to do at the threat as they mentally agreed through their twin link that they did not want to compromise there being at the meeting as they heard that kids around their age would be there.

"Girls get ready for the meeting your father has already gone to go get the guests at the edge of the village." Their mother, Rain, called as she cooked then a large wolf was directed their way by her, "Gina follow them for me please and make sure they don't get hurt." A simple nod was done as the wolf now identified as Gina followed the girls.

The two girls of the Wolfe clan knew what they were to do and walked to get the pups that were to be showcased and given away as their mother's partner followed them to the stables. They went to the stable that held the appropriate pups though they were only 6 months old they were already the size of the average grown malamute. They crowded around smelling the girls and Gina to make sure they were who they were as it was part of their training and even bred into them to not attack certain people like them, the clan and the clan dogs.

The two seven year olds lead the pups while Gina followed behind the litter to herd them in. The already trained pups, bred to be smart and obedient, followed without much hassle.

"Mama we have the puppies. I smell the guest so do we meet them first or line the pups up?" Lacrimia asked smelling three unfamiliar scents and the three familiar ones of their previous clients Silva, Illumi, and Milluki. Her mother nodded her head and gestured to the back of the building.

"Good job Mia as you can tell the guests are here so can you and your sister please line up the pups so they can see and pick out while I lead them out back." Mia and Vivi lead the pups outback and lined them up just like how their mother showed them as their mother went to another room with Gina following.

"Come here," Vivi lead the pups to a spot, "Line up Alpha Beta," the pups then lined themselves up from biggest to smallest.

"Just follow me and I will show you the pups you wanted. Just like all the ones you have received; from us before these are specially bred to your specification." The twins heard there father say then they saw the silver haired man they new as Silva and the black haired lithe boy Illumi followed by the chubby black haired boy Milluki , a silver haired boy that looked to be around five or six and holding hands with a black haired girl that looked to be around four or five and lastly a young boy with black hair looking around three or four. Our father saw his twin daughters and approved of how they held themselves observing but not consciously doing it.

"Silva as you and your two eldest remember these two are my daughters and as of right now my heirs Lacrimia and Raven." The twins bowed their heads slightly as soon as their father used their first name instead of their commonly used nicknames.

"Hello there Mister Silva," They said politely in unison impressing the younger children.

"Hello girls do you remember my two eldest sons?" Silva said testing their memory knowing their father Liam would not remind them for the same reason.

"Of course…" Mia started.

"Father we would…"Vivi continued.

"Remember Mister Illumi and…"by then the younger children were having trouble following the twin-speak.

"And Mister Milluki from…"the twins looked at the two respectively.

"Their last visit three…"then stared at Silva as Mia trailed off.

"Years ago." Vivi finished and the three older guests were impressed by the memory the seven year olds shown as they were only four at the last visit the same age as the youngest. "Now I will introduce my other children from oldest to youngest Killua , Alluka , and Kalluto ." Gesturing to each child respectively and each one bowed their heads coping the twin's etiquette while the twins memorized theirs scents, looks, and all the information given associating and profiling all of it with the name given just as the pups were doing. Liam approved at what his daughter did proving fruit of their training just as Silva, Illumi, Milluki, and Killua were impressed. Rain then came out of the building with Gina holding tea and juice.

"I have brought refreshments for everybody," then handed everyone their preferred drink. Rain and Liam gestured to their daughter for them to showcase the pups and explain to the clients, doing their job so that the twins would get practice for when they would have to do this full time if they wanted to as the parents wanted another child and knew their daughters were too adventurous to be held down by the clan business.

"We will explain and…" Vivi aka Raven began.

"Tell you about…"Mia aka Lacrimia continued.

"This litter that..."

"You have asked..."

"For. As you have…"

"Asked we have…"

"Trained them to attack…"

"All intruders, unknowns..."

"Or specified known targets."

"Of course we…"

"Have also included…"

"That they follow…"

"All commands of…"

"All that are…"

"Specified. These pups are…" The black haired girl commanded a pup to sniff all the clients then come back, when it did so she patted the pup's head.

"Just that, pups..."

"As this breed is…"

"Also known as…"

"Hell Hounds and will be…"

"About four to five meters…" The twins gestured to a full grown Hell Hound near the stable.

"High. These hounds are…

"Genuine top of the…"

"Line intelligent guard…"

"Dogs that run at…"

"Top speed with stamina…"

"To hold it for hours…"

"And of course…

"Will never go against…"

"An order." They said together then Vivi went to go get one of the example target hogs and led it out into the arena when Mister Silva asked for a demonstration of their power, speed and intelligence. Mia then led what Silva knew was the runt of the litter and the least powerful of the group into the arena.

The family watched as a Great Stamp usually found in the Visca Forest was released into the ring and was quickly dispatched in the matter of seconds by the runt impressing the clients with the speed at which the kill happened and skill of the execution of the kill.

Silva was impressed and told Illumi and Milluki to follow him to conclude business while Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto were allowed to play after picking their hound as long as they stayed with the Wolfe twins. When the adults left Lacrimia and Raven lead the children to the pups so that they could choose which one the wanted.

Killua had picked the Alpha of the litter he named Roger, Kalluto picked the stealthiest he named Rider, and finally the most surprising of all Alluka picked the most dangerous of the litter as it had two personalities and one of the personalities followed orders but was blood thirsty while the other was as gentle as a lamb (coincidence I think not!) that she ended up naming Michael, Mike for short.

"Come on lets play," Raven and Lacrimia pulled the three children along to where the civilian puppies were at as that was their cover job. There the children stood in a circle then they all introduced themselves again with Raven starting.

"My name is Raven but call me Vivi," Vivi said smiling sweetly then looked at the next person.

"My name is Lacrimia but call me Mia," Mia waved a little.

"I'm Killua but Luka calls me Kil so you can too," Kil put a peace sign up.

"I'm Alluka but Kil calls me Luka sometimes," Luka said balancing on her heel back and forth.

"I am Kalluto," The boy said. The twins looked at Kalluto a little strangely looked at each other nodded then stated.

"Since everyone has a nickname you should…."

"Too so we deem yours to be…"

"Kalu!" they ended and the newly deemed Kalu looked confused but happy while his siblings approved of the name.

"Let's go play Hide-and-Seek," Kil said exuberantly and the rest of the children nodded with equal vigor. Then with quick shouts of 'Not It!' it was decided that Mia was it. While the blue eyed girl counted Kil and Alluka hid in a tree, Kalu hid in one of the unused stables, and Vivi well she hid where the puppies were kept. Soon Mia found them all and decided to play a new game.

So the five children played like that till it was time for the three siblings to leave. They said their goodbyes and took the three Hell Hounds and left.

"Mama," Raven started.

"Papa," Lacrimia continued.

"When do we get a little brother?" they ended together an innocent look on their faces which made the parents sweatdrop.

* * *

Well what do you think so far? If you think it's a bit slow sorry it is going to be fillers till maybe chapter 5 then the plot will start to happen. Right now I am adding details and background, developing their Nen abilities or at least what will become of them. If you have any ideas you might want me to include tell me I might include it as this story is mostly on the fly and so are my ideas and I only have a rough idea on where this will go. R&R

Tickles and Hugs -Drkness


	3. Lost But Found an Old Friend

Yay I got one review which made me happy ^-^ and so many follows and favorites at least more than I expected. Just warning you readers I will interchangeably use both of the girls' first names and nicknames.

Guest: Thx for telling me Alluka is older than Kalluto also the Wolfe clan is not in any way servant to the Zoldycks just people who regularly deal with them for quality guard/pet dogs in return they will not accept hits on any of the clan member and those they offer asylum to.

Now onto the new Chappie^-^

_Thoughts or Dream Sequence_

Grimoire

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost but Found an Old Friend

"Vivi hurry and finish up we have to go home before Mama and Papa find out we went into the forest to try out my partner combat skills with Nono." Lacrimia put her notebooks into a pack which was then put on a somewhat large fox with four tails.

"Awww Mia you're such a stickler it's not even three o' clock yet, why do we have to go?" Raven pouted at her older sister/best friend.

"Well Nono told me that he can feel something will happen soon." The mentioned fox looked their way then sniffed the air and yipped something that only Lacrimia as his partner understood as 'danger'. Raven felt a pull she only felt before in her other life and turned to follow it when her sister was distracted with Nono. Finally after Lacrimia finished packing her things she turned around to her sister to say she was done so they could go, the green eyed girl was gone. Nono tried to sniff out the twin but it was as if she vanished. She tried to contact her through their link but heard nothing meaning she was either asleep or knocked out.

The blue eyed girl didn't know what to do after she tried to smell and sense her sister the scent trail ended at a river and there were scents that she didn't know. The girl then did the smartest thing she could do at the moment and that was go back to her parents and tell them. She climbed on Nono as the fox was faster than her at top speed. Finally she made it to her home and called out to her parents before she even got off of her partner.

"Mama! Papa!" Her parents came out immediately at the panicking voice of their eldest daughter. Their mother, who looked a little rounder in the midsection than usual, and their father went to Lacrimia and wondered where their other daughter was as they usually were together.

"What wrong Lacrimia? Where is your sister?" Rain asked checking her daughter for any injuries. Lacrimia looked ruffled and was already on the verge to cry due to her child mind but when her mother asked where her sister was she bust into tears but calmed down enough to explain.

"I don't know where Vivi," sniff," went we were playing in the forest and," sniff," about to go back because Nono said," sniff," that something was weird then I," sniff," turned around and she was gone. We both tried," sniff," to track her but then her," sniff sniff," trail ended at this river we never saw before and there were," sniff," scents mixed with her scent that I," sniff," never smelled before." The parents' faces grew somber as their daughter's tale was told then alarmed when she mentioned the unfamiliar scents as she knew all the people on the property so it had to be an intruder.

"Rain sound the alarms then explain Lacrimia's tale to the people I think our Raven may have been kidnapped by an intruder so I will follow Lacrimia to where this river is tell the people that arrive to follow afterwards." Liam saw his wife nod and run into the house to sound the alarm before he whistled for his partner Whiskey, a Fenrir Hell Hound, then motioned for his daughter to lead the way to the river.

Lacrimia climbed onto Nono's back and they rode to the clearing where she lost her sister. Liam knew all the scents except for a newer one which he new was a canine of some sort and not one he had an encounter with.

"Papa this is where we were at before Raven went missing and that," she pointed to the direction where the river was located at, "is where the river is at." She rode on to the point where the scents vanished and her father followed her.

Liam had Whiskey sniff the ground where his daughter led them, some part of him hoped that his youngest daughter was just swept away by the current if she fell in but the scents and tracks said otherwise. He saw Raven's tracks lead towards the river where it seemed she bent down as if to look at the water then larger tracks belonging to at least three men and the tracks disappear then newer tracks belonging to the mystery canine that also disappears. Then some clansmen and women came with their partners and began the search and secure the area.

"I want the best trackers finding my daughter and everyone else to find out how the hell those people got on the property without us being alerted. Is that clear?" The clan leader got a positive answer back and they all split up. Liam sighed in fatigue accumulated from the moment he found out his youngest daughter was missing.

"Papa will we find Vivi?" Liam looked to his eldest daughter and hugged her.

"I will do my best and bring her home now I want you to go home." He saw that Lacrimia was going to protest so he rebutted, "I need you to reassure your mother and protect her remember she still is pregnant with your siblings and with you, Nono, and Gina there I would feel more relieved that she has even more protection. Do you understand Mia?" Lacrimia nodded even though she knew that her Papa was doing this to get her from worrying with another task as she did the same with her children.

She rode away from the river towards her home where her mother was, one though racing through her mind. _Where are __you Vivi?_

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

I followed the feeling the edge of the riverside forgetting about my sister and everything else but that feeling. I bent down to see my refection in the water hoping to relieve some of the funny feeling in my stomach. I knew I was distracted and I shouldn't have had let my guard down even if it was my clan's territory. I saw a shadow but it was too late. I barely felt the blow before I was knocked out.

_A violin laid on top of a book that had a bunch of symbols that I somehow understood. I lifted the violin up and with a strange bow I began to play a song where the actual notes came out of the song and burst into flames. Then eyes appeared and made the flaming notes turn to stone. Lighting crackled and the stone notes broke apart and water spewed out from the rubble. Then everything disappeared but the book and the violin in my hand. _

"_Find your four before your beloved will remember." A voice said._

"_What do you mean?" I looked around for the where the voice could have come from but couldn't then the voice came again._

"_Do not worry for the wolf draws near." Pain exploded around the back of my head as I woke up._

Slowly I drifted from the land of Morpheus, _who is this Morpheus,_ and into the land of the living but only halfway there as I was only subconsciously awake. My senses were a bit wacky so I couldn't really feel anything but pain. After a while I felt someone holding me in their arms as if to keep me safe, but safe from what? The person moved and I couldn't help but groan as my head did not like the movement. I opened my eyes to see a very pretty blond boy who had to be a few years older than me. I observed where we were at and didn't recognize the deep chasm that I could tell we were trapped in.

"Who are you? Where are we?" The boy looked at me with a relieved look on his face.

"Please call me Kurapika and I don't know where we are at the moment all I know is that when I came to we were already in here." I looked at him closely and smelt blood.

"I'm Raven but you can call me Vi or Vivi and your hurt Kurapika," I stated and he looked a bit shocked that I knew, "I don't smell infection yet so I wouldn't be too worried but from the amount of blood I smell it could become dangerous so we should try to get it treated soon." Kurapika was a bit dumbfounded but nodded.

"How long have we been stuck here?" The blond boy thought for a bit before answering.

"Unless I was out longer than I thought a few hours several at most." I nodded then asked a question that had been niggling in the back of my head.

"How did you find and end up here?"

"Well I saw three men running through the air with you over one their shoulders so I followed and heard that they finally found the right child and some plans I do not feel comfortable telling an eight year old. I saw my chance when they stopped so I then knocked out the one holding you with the art of surprise on my side and took you from them. The other two attacked me but I was weighed down by you so I lost but I fell in a river holding you as tight as possible and here we are now. Though it was strange when I fell into the river I saw the men get attacked by a large brown canine of some kind."

For some reason when the older boy said the last part I was hit by a wave of nostalgia of a large brown wolf with gray markings under a tree with me snuggling deeper into the fur. I shook my head of the warm thoughts. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't get lightheaded then wondered if Mia had told their parents and if they were looking for her. I heard a familiar howl faintly off in the distance then on instinct I howled back, surprising Kurapika.

"Raven what are…" Kurapika was cut off when a large wolf from my nostalgia earlier jumped down into the chasm a few feet in front of us. The part of me knew he wasn't going to hurt us made me stand up and walk closer to the massive beast. Kurapika snapped out of his shock and realized that I was going closer to the wolf and held me back by grabbing my hand but I shook him off and continued to walk towards the wolf.

The wolf in turn walked towards me then reached its head closer to my outstretched. That's weird when did my hand move, it was like my hand knew to do it by itself. I could tell Kurapika was mesmerized by the whole thing almost as if a delicate ritual where one small movement could end up messing it up. I touched his nose and let it sniff my, when compared to his head, small hand. He opened his mouth almost as if to bite off my hand but instead he licked it. I looked into his eyes not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Grimoire…" Suddenly a bright light blinded me till it dimmed down and there on my arm was a symbol I always saw on my parents, older clan members, even my sister but still it looked different, a bonding mark in the shape of a violin but one of the knobs used to tighten the strings was a book while the other knobs were blank and plain as if there was going to be more shapes to replace them.

Grimoire, as I now knew the wolf was called, nuzzled my face. I missed you so Cub.

I jumped a bit shocked but not so much as I heard very powerful bonds allowed partners to speak.

"Hello Grimoire I don't know why as I never met you before but I miss you too."

Cub I think you should reassure the blond human there.

I turned around immediately as I completely forgot about Kurapika and quickly explained to him that Grimoire was not going to hurt the both of us, about bonds and my Clan's traditions.

* * *

Third POV

Kurapika thought of the whole thing and just need a bit of time to absorb the information, then he thought that Grimoire as a wolf that big he would have strong back legs so maybe he could get the two of them out.

"Raven can you ask if Grimoire can get us out of this chasm?" The black haired girl nodded and asked then got a confirmation that he definitely could jump out of the chasm easily.

Of course I can for I am a Battle Wolf I wouldn't be one if I couldn't. Now tell the boy to climb onto my back but DO NOT PULL MY FUR OUT. Raven nodded giggling a bit when the big scary (at least to everyone else she just thought he was cuddly) wolf growled out the 'threat' but bent down for an easier climb.

"Kurapika Grimoire said that he could so climb on his back and be careful not to pull out fur." The blond boy nodded and climbed onto the large beast without pulling out any fur then helping Raven up positioning her in front of him.

"Are you comfortable there?" Vivi asked the Kurapika and he nodded then she whistled and Grimoire stood up. "Good cause it is going to be a bumpy ride so hold oooooonnnnn." The little girl screamed in joy while the boy screamed in surprise when Grimoire jumped high and began to run at such a high speed it seemed he barely touched the floor. Kurapika held onto the eight year old body for dear life hoping he would not fall off when a thought occurred to him.

"Where are we going Raven?" The little girl shrugged.

"Grimoire where are you taking us to?" The wolf did not even stop or slow down to answer.

To the place that has most of your scent, your home Cub. Grimoire made a sharp turn before hoping over the river where she was taken towards the clearing she and her sister usually hid to train. Grimoire stopped to sniff the air then moved in the direction of her home. It was nighttime probably after midnight when the trio finally saw the home.

Vivi expected the village to be dark or dim with no one up but instead she saw it full of lights and clansmen and women up and about. Kurapika thought the sight was strange too as his own late-village (he became a bit depressed at the thought of his now dead village and feel his eyes turn the scarlet the Kurta clan was famed for) would not be up this late unless it was a festival.

"Raven how important are you to this village?" Raven tilted her head in confusion.

"Well my father is the…" Grimoire jumped high and landed in the middle of the group of people who immediately drew their weapons and their partners on high alert. As Grimoire was actually very big the clan could not see the two children. Then a little girl with a large multi-tailed fox broke through the crowd and hugged the wolf knowing he was good and not a threat to her.

"Grimoire! Vivi!" The adults looked at the girl like she was crazy. They went on high alert a second later when the large brown wolf laid down to reveal the missing princess of the clan.

"Hime-sama!" the crowd yelled and she hopped down and hugged her twin. Kurapika jumped down after her and was subject to weapons in his face. Raven then asked the people not to hurt the blond boy as he helped her come home.

Liam Wolfe told Whiskey to run home as fast as he could when he got the call that his youngest daughter had returned with a large wolf and a blond boy. When he finally came home the rest of the clan had already gone home to sleep off the fatigue and stressfulness of the day. He went to his home and saw that the lights were still on, but only his wife was awake in the house. He smelled two new scents along with BOTH his daughters which relieved him. His wife smelled his scent and led him to their bedroom.

"Rain is she alright?" The green eyed woman smiled and told her husband.

"Some cuts and bruises but nothing too bad. Now sleep our little girls are safely in bed we can find out what happened tomorrow." Liam felt all the stress and fatigue from the day catch up to him and he slowly drifted away to the land of sleep followed by his wife.

Unknown to the parents the children were not in bed nor were they even in their rooms. Inside Raven's _silenced_ room two children and a wolf were listening to Raven simultaneously play all the instruments required to play a soothing but sad song. She was playing a violin while the rest of the instruments floated and played to her will. When the song was over no one said anything as in the place of the large beast was a medium sized brown wolf plushie in his exact image that was later hugged in by the green eyed girl in her sleep.

_I have a partner and a new friend._

* * *

Wow this chapter was a doozy to write. It refused to stay on one straight plot always trying to jump around to different ideas. Well I know that most of you will not do it I still want some feedback from you guys especially if there is a mistake I missed.

I want to ask which familiar should introduce next: Aria The Shadow Phoenix

Lucy The Basilisk

Or Loki The Sea Jaguar


	4. Plans and Eventual Escape

It might be a bit confusing but I decided that even though this is not Japan I will use honorifics starting this chapter.

_Thought/Dream Sequence/Heard Whispers_

Grimoire 

_Aria_

* * *

Chapter 4:Plans and Eventual Escape

"Raven move more your leg forward more Lacrimia shift your center of gravity closer to your waist." The two girls nodded to their father as they sparred punching each other in quick successions while their clan members, older adopted brother, and partners also jargoned familiars watched on the side.

Raven finally broke through Lacrimia's defense and kicked Lacrimia's midsection knocking her into the tree directly behind her. The blue eyed girl got back up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Their father gave them a nod and in return got a smile. The audience clapped (humans) growled (Grimoire and Nono) chirped (Aria).

"Good job girls you have really improved in the last few years." Liam was really proud of his daughters and wished they had accepted being his heirs but alas they declined when their younger twin brothers were born. The clan members approached him to talk to him and praise his daughters while his adopted son and his daughters' familiars went to the two.

"Ugh I need to work on my defense," Lacrimia pouted as she hated losing in front of Kurapika.

_I'm sure you are proud of your daughters Liam._

"Don't worry about it it's because I spar with you so much I could find that opening." Raven said and Grimoire growled in agreement. The trio listened to the conversation in passing while not making any outward expressions that betrayed their eavesdropping.

_Yes Rain and I are very proud of them but I can tell that's not all you came here to tell me, is it?_

"She is right you know you are doing very well for nine year olds I suspect you are even better than most of the adults here." Kurapika said.

_Well the clan was wondering what your plans are for your daughters now that you have Hadrian and Wren as the heirs._

"So Nii-san are you going to formally ask Mama and Papa to take the Hunter Exam?" The twins said together grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The blond stumbled back in shock.

_What do you mean Kroll?_

"How did you two know that I was planning on taking the exam?" The two looked at their older brother with coy smiles.

_What Kroll means is have you picked out their fiancés. They are already near the age of marriage it must be decided soon._

"We didn't but now we do so when are you going to ask, the Exam is suppose to start in six months," Kurapika sighed in defeat as his sisters tricked him again.

_I have not and will not, Yolik. Rain and I have both decided that they will pick whomever they love to marry even an outsider!_

"I'm think of asking next week after your birthday. Do you think that they will say no?" they shook their heads. All of them heard two pairs of very familiar steps run towards them so at the last second Raven and Lacrimia turned around and caught their younger twin brothers, Hadrian and Wren. Kurapika took the two brown haired two year olds from the two black haired twins.

_Liam do not be unreasonable you have already adopted an outsider but we will not accept an outsider tainting the clan blood. The girls are powerful and talented that talent cannot be tainted by outside blood but made better by marrying one of our sons._

"How," Green eyed Hadrian whom many called Harry started.

"Catch Vivi-nee," Blued eyed Wren whom many called Tony began.

_I am not being unreasonable they will decide for themselves and that is final I will not discuss this anymore._

"Mia-nee,"

"Kura-nii," The three looked at each other and in a comically serious tone they simultaneously answered.

_Liam I will bring this up with the elders you may be the clan head but this decision involves the whole clan and its traditions._

"Training." The younger twins fell down in in slight shock and they all began to giggle. The clan members and their (adopted for Kurapika) father finished their conversation and Kurapika, Lacrimia, and Raven looked at each other then nodded silently agreeing to meet in Raven's room.

"Harry Tony which one of you wants Nii-san to carry you on his shoulders?" Kurapika looked at his younger adopted brothers decide before Tony was the one to ride on his shoulders. Vivi and Mia held Harry's hands and swung him the way home their familiars held in their anger as they followed. Once the younger twins were left with their mother they went into Raven's room. Vivi took out her violin and played a simple tune which silenced the room to the outside but they could still hear the outside.

"Ok I only heard snippets but what I got was that Kroll and some clansmen want something that has to do with you two." Raven and Lacrimia held in their anger as it wasn't directed at their brother but couldn't help but release it.

"Those imbeciles …"Lacrimia started her eyes glowing as her anger grew.

"Dare try to…" Raven's eyes did the same.

"Get our Father to…"Kurapika freaked out a bit and backed away from his sisters nearer to their familiars when things began to float.

"Betroth both of us…"

"To their sons to…"

"Get the… "

"Wolfe bloodline to…" Grimoire, Nono, and Aria did nothing but snicker when their partners' adopted brother began to go nearer to them and actually hide behind them when a few cracks began to sound.

"Their name like…"

"Like we are… "Lacrimia said as her glow began to retract towards her as if it was going to explode.

"Like we are…"Raven repeated as she did the same. Everyone knowing what would happen next closed their eyes in anticipation.

"Trophies to parade around!" The two girls finished off together and a burst of light flooded the room before it dimmed down and all the damage that occurred during the girls' rage was fixed and back in place as if it never happened in the first place.

Kurapika went out from behind Grimoire. "Are you done?"

"Um Yes?" Lacrimia blushed from the embarrassment of having Kurapika see their tantrum. Raven on the other hand was still huffing from the tantrum gaining control of her breathing which only took a few more seconds.

"Okay I think I'm done now," Kurapika then went fully out from behind the shrunk wolf.

"So what do you suppose we do about this dear siblings?" Raven sat down on her bed, her sister on the on said girl's bed, and her brother on the desk chair. Kurapika was the one to answer.

"Nothing," Raven looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," He confirmed.

"Why nothing Nii-san?" Lacrimia asked.

"Because they do not know you know yet and that we can use to our advantage."

"How?" Raven wanted to know.

"Well the men have to inform you that you are going to be in the stage of being betrothed to first before you can entered into the betrothal contract and they must wait three years before the betrothal ceremony can happen. Of course it only effects you two as the daughters of the clan not the sons." Raven was relieved while Lacrimia looked thoughtful.

"I never heard of this before where did you find this?"

"Our mother told me when she adopted me that people would be trying to gain my favor when I turned 15 for marriage proposals and earning favor with our clan." The twin girls giggled as they remembered when all the older girls began chasing after their particularly handsome brother. Uncharacteristically for their brother he pouted at his younger nearly teen sisters.

"It's not funny you try being chased by fan girls after your blood because you are talented."

"I'm soooo sorry Nii-san," Raven sarcastically said.

"Vivi that is rude you shouldn't make fun of our brother even if the situation is funny." Lacrimia chastised then added as an after thought, "Sorry Nii-san." The blond boy huffed but smiled for his sisters when they burst into laughter even after the serious conversation they just had.

"I was wondering…" Raven started when her siblings cut her off.

"No!"

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," She pouted with an innocent face but Lacrimia and Kurapika weren't fooled they saw the mischievous face their youngest sister made.

"We saw your face and it screams prank, as your older brother I will put my foot down and say no even if they deserve it." Raven pouted but Kurapika wasn't fooled. The blond boy was wary of his sister's pranks and even more so if his other sister joined in. He still remembered the time when they pranked him after he ruined one of their favorite skirts. The blond Kurta shivered, he could still feel the phantom shocks and could never figure out how they did it too.

"Well I wasn't going to prank them…yet." Raven's pout turned to a full mischievous face just thinking about what she would do to the old farts. Her siblings sighed in resignation while the familiars just snickered.

"Then what is your idea Raven?" Kurapika asked.

"Okay the idea popped into my mind when we were talking about it earlier and so I thought this would be the perfect time to escape knowing those imbeciles they will push Papa and Mama into the contracts or maybe even trick them. Anyways it will happen and if what Nii-san said about the law is true which I don't doubt it is, then we have at least three years four if we delay. But when the time comes we can…" The green eyed girl continued to tell her siblings her idea which they agreed to after several minutes of input.

* * *

Three Years Later

"Nii-san Nee-san are you really leaving?" Hadrian asked his older brother sisters and Luna-nee. He and his younger brother watched them packing in bags that never filled up or looked full. They always wanted one but Kura-nii always said when they when they grow older he would teach them how to make them.

"Yes we are Hadrian." Luna-nee answered. The male twins met their Luna-nee when they were three. She just popped into the clan buildings. For some reason no one ever said anything about it like she was there the whole time but they knew better but they never said anything and just continued life. Harry felt like he knew her from before but he and Wren never could remember where.

"Why?" Wren asked. Recently his older siblings have become sneakier, planning something but he couldn't figure out what. Mia-nee stopped packing Nono's pack.

"Remember when you were two and a few days after your Nee-san's tenth birthday some of the clansmen had announced our betrothal to those mean boys that keep trying to kiss Vivi and I." The male twins nodded in understanding.

"Well we put off the ceremony that binds us to them for three years but the time limit is about to end so we told Mama and Papa that we have made a plan to escape the contract but it is up to you two to tell them and no one else two weeks after we leave." They continued to pack until all they had to do was check the spell work on the room so that no one but family would be able to get in. Vivi-nee and Mia-nee then turned to us.

"Wren Hadrian I need you to give us your hands Mia and I need to do something." The two boys gave the two girls their hands as the two other teens watched.

"Do you Wren Anthony Wolfe…" Vivi-nee's hand glowed green with the blue eyed boy's hand.

"Do you Hadrian Leo Wolfe…" Mia-nee's hand glowed blue with the green eyed boy's hand.

"Promise not to tell any other of this plan with out our expressed permission and even then only after the two weeks are over?" Mia-nee and Vivi-nee said together. The two pairs of twins did not notice but the familiars eyes had glowed as well. Then Harry and Tony both answered in unison.

"We do."

"So mote it be." The older sisters said.

"So mote it be." The younger twin said instinctively. The glowing died down with Hadrian's and Wren's face filled with confusion at what just happened.

"What was that Mia-nee Vivi-nee?"

"That my dears was an Oath you cannot break it no matter what." Luna-nee stared at the two until she was satisfied and even then she just went back to petting Grimoire. Their older brother knelt in front of them and pulled them both into a hug.

"I want both of you to know that we all love you and if we had a choice we would not be leaving you and don't worry we will come back but after your sisters are not in danger from and to the mean boys, okay." They nodded understanding even a little bit how important this secret was and how much trouble their sisters were in. They swore in their shared thoughts that they would become Mia-nee's and Vivi-nee's protectors from the mean grownup and stupid boys.

The teens all kissed the boys on the head in a farewell then hopped on the familiars, Kurapika and Raven on Grimoire Luna on Aria and Lacrimia on Nono. The beasts all said their goodbyes then jumped(or in Aria's case flew) out of the large window and the boys watched them disappear into the night becoming nothing more than dots in the distance in a few minutes. Wren pulled his older brother to their shared bedroom into bed then fell asleep as if they never witnessed the teens leaving.

The boys dreamt of meeting their siblings when they grew up instinctively knowing their older brother meant they would meet in a few years. Neither group would realize that they would be meeting sooner that they would ever expect to. Neither would even begin to imagine the circumstances that they would meet nor would they know how much danger it would be under. After all magic is the source of everything that exist and it is in that chaotic yet orderly nature that brought them together in the first place.

* * *

Woooie that was a real doozy to write kept getting inspiration and loosing it in the middle of writing and according to my computer over 8000 minute of work even if it doesn't seem like it. Well I'm kinda sad no one reviewed so I decided that Aria was going to be the next familiar to show up. If you peoples see any mistakes that bother you tell me and I will fix it.


End file.
